


I Saw an Angel

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Being Human - Freeform, Choices, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Paris (City), Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, There Is A God, angel - Freeform, mention of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: Jaehyun is going to spend one week on Earth as a human. No divine powers, no angel wings, and no Godly presence.Jaehyun knows he has so much to explore and try - and temptation is just around the corner, and his name is Johnny Suh.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I Saw an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am once again posting another story and completely ignoring the other stories that needs updating. 😂 Enjoy!
> 
> My love did the beta reading for this. If there’s some errors here and there, attack him in the comments. 😎✌🏻

When God gave Jaehyun his much-needed break, Jaehyun did not expect that he would be sent to Earth for a week. He was taken aback that this is how seraphims take a break, by living alongside human beings; the same creature they are tasked to look after.

When Jaehyun got to his “loft” which is an obvious temporary housing given to them by God which he isn’t complaining about, cause he gets to see the entire view of Paris, and a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower sure does makes his break something he would enjoy, he quickly goes to the bathroom and stares at himself.

_Goodness is this what I look like?_

His face glowed faintly while his pristine hair makes him look youthful. His cheeks were red and his body was something he didn’t expect to see. Seraphims are high ranking creatures alongside God himself. They have no time to rest or be carefree and they have no means of knowing what they look like, so having this opportunity is something Jaehyun could not let go of.

He notices that his outfit is just a white silk cloth drape around him. If he was outside and a strong gust of wind hit him, he’ll be naked in front of a lot of people. Luckily, that wasn’t the case, but, why is he self-conscious? 

Before he could question himself more, a loud knock on the front door alerts him. He gives a last look at himself in the mirror and gracefully strides towards the door, opening it and seeing no one. He looks left and right trying to catch at least someone but there isn’t, there is, however, a medium-sized box in front of the door. With a blue ribbon glinting on top of it. He takes it and closed the door behind him. He feels nervous because this is his first time interacting with the human world and touching human “stuff”.

He sits down on the living room couch, feeling the softness and fine material the couch was made with. He sets the box on the coffee table and starts to stare at it, wondering who would send something like this.

It took him a few minutes of pondering until he finally let himself unbox the package. It was a set of clothes and a black card that had gold stripes coming around it. Alongside it is a piece of an envelope with the name “God” written on it.

He didn’t waste time and opened the letter, scared that it might say something terrible.

_Dear Jaehyun,_

__

By now you might have seen yourself and your being. You must be confused about a lot of things but that is why sending you here during your well-deserved break is a good idea. You will discover a lot of things here Jaehyun; things that you may never discover during your time in Heaven. You will feel lots of things a Seraphim may not feel, a lot of emotions, lots of first. I hope that you will enjoy your break, Jaehyun. This is your time to explore and fully understand what makes a human-being human.

__

_Yours truly, God_

__

P.S. - I have included some clothes for you to change into. It might be best for you to not go around in silk. Also, have fun using the black card, it does wonders for humans and to you as well. 

__

Jaehyun breathes in, not noticing he held his breath while reading God’s letter to him. So this is what God intends for him. To explore, to know more.

He starts to look around the loft. Eyes glimmering with how fine and exquisite the place is. He walks around the place, indulging his senses. Touching the fine materials of the curtains, the tables, the wall. His eyes feel satisfied staring at the paintings of humans he cannot fully know by name. His nose smells the flowers in the middle of the dining table while his ears listen to the bustling traffic below his place.

This is what they fell, he tells himself.

When he was done immersing himself with all the pretty things, he went back to the bathroom and again, gave another look of himself.

Was I always this pretty? He asks.

He smiled at how amazing he looked. The way his cheeks produce deeps and highlights his innocence, and how his sharp jaw makes him look tough and manly. He was overjoyed, really, because he is seeing himself for the first time and to be this perfect means God truly loves his creation.

When he was done admiring his face, his eyes slowly went down to his body. Behind those silk clothing, he can feel toned muscles easing from time to time. He wanted to see what he look like without the silk, and so he started to undress. 

Goodness. God truly creates perfection. He whispers.

His body was well built and the muscles on his chest made him look outstanding. His biceps felt nice to look at and the visible muscles lining his abdomen made him smile. But, his eyes eventually strayed away from all of those and stayed at one thing he is curious about, his dick.

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do, but he feels a warm sensation flowing into it, slowly hardening as Jaehyun lets it.

Forgive me Lord but I shouldn’t. He snaps himself from the sudden arousal.

He looked around the bathroom and noticed the showerhead. It didn’t take long for him to know how to use it and by the time the sun was setting, Jaehyun was fresh and clean. The clothes God gave him fitted to his body so well as if God had Jaehyun’s measurement on point.

╬

“Let this fine gentleman settle down quickly.” The staff warns the young waiter.

Jaehyun didn’t want to spend his first night at the loft, so he decided to explore the city and get some dinner. This is the first time he felt hungry, and also the first time he gets yelled at for trying to cross the busy street. He giggled at the thought while the waiter helps him sit down. Thanks to his apparent adventure, he stumbled upon this restaurant which was captivating to his eyes. The way the place gave off a simple glow and heartwarming feel to it made Jaehyun choose this to eat dinner. Pulling him gently like an attraction . Although, he was a bit confused when the staff awhile ago tried to shoo him away before showing the black card God gave him.

“Good evening Sir, I’m June and I will be your server today. What would you like to drink?”

Jaehyun stares at the young man, a bit confused about what “drink” he was referring to. This awkward scene goes for a few more minutes, both parties not even knowing how to respond.

“May I suggest a glass of _Château Haut-Rian, Bordeaux Sec_? It seems like you are the type to enjoy a taste of citrus.” a heavy warm voice sways beside him.

Jaehyun follows the voice, and he feels a sudden thug on his chest. The man beside him looms over, a clean and well-maintained coat hanging on one of his arms as he fixes his suit.

“I will have what he said,” Jaehyun responded.

The man, not wanting to be a distraction for Jaehyun’s night, excuses himself, “I’m sorry for butting in. I hope you have a great night.” leaving Jaehyun with an image of a fine man whose smile glimmered with the beauty of Paris.

Jaehyun could not forget the warm voice and a soft smile. It seems like he felt something for the first time, even though he must have existed way before. The wine suggested by him tasted amazing, it was a bit shocking for him though. Seraphims normally do not consume anything so having a flavor dancing in his mouth was enjoyable.

The food Jaehyun got was amazing nonetheless. He was having a hard time talking with humans so he just pointed a lot of times to things he finds appetizing. The soup was perfect, alongside the scallops and steak. His taste bud danced with delight. 

When he was done, he just presented the black card and everything else went smoothly. The sky was a blanket of darkness when he got out but the lively streets of Paris fueled him to explore. The night was young, and so he believed it to be.

He wandered around the city, amazed by the changing scenery that made him gasped. From the modernist views of buildings and street-side to the historical statues of the area, Jaehyun felt alive. He could feel himself smiling like a fool, yet he couldn’t stop, being human feels amazing! It feels liberating.

When he finally feels the exhaustion sinking in, he sat down on one of the benches near the Louvre, a spot in which Jaehyun thinks is popular since a lot of people are still around it. He takes the sight of people smiling, laughing, basking in the light of joy as the moon above glitters marvelously. Jaehyun thinks having this break sure is something he wished he did a lot sooner.

“Hey.”

Jaehyun might be new to the world, but he does remember things a lot. It’s the same voice from the restaurant awhile ago. He turns his head towards the direction of the voice and he feels the same thug on his chest. A feeling he thinks he might get addicted to if it continues. An addiction he might try to indulge as long as he can.

“Hey.” He replies.

The man smiles at him, slowly walking towards the bench and settling a few inches away from Jaehyun.

“How was the wine?”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but look into the man’s eyes. Embracing the unique shade of dark brown this man has, while slowly breathing in the smell of him which drifted the scent of lemon and bergamot, a hint of manliness but also calming. His suit is still in such a perfect state, he looks regal that people might see him as a royal heir. 

“Good. It was perfect.” He smiles at him.

Jaehyun could feel his cheeks burning. All of a sudden, he feels his palms sweating even though the cold wind should be doing the opposite.

“I’m Johnny by the way.” 

Johnny, so that’s his name.

“Hi, Johnny. I’m Jaehyun.“

Johnny puts his hand forward, taking the initiative to formally meet the younger. Jaehyun accepts it, his mind racing to fifty as he takes the warmth and the calmness of the man’s hand and finally sinking into the lovely atmosphere of Paris at night.

╬

When Jaehyun arrived at his loft that night, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to stop his heart from beating so fast, yet he liked it. He liked the feeling of happiness, the rush of blood on his cheeks, and the dazed look in his eyes as he remembers Johnny.

After their short introduction, Johnny suggested they take a walk around the place. Although it was cold, Jaehyun felt warm and calm alongside this man he just met. They talk for a bit, nothing too personal since they wanted to keep things comfortable. Johnny asked why he was in Paris and Jaehyun could only answer “rest”. 

To meet someone and feel this way would be uncomfortable for some, but Jaehyun felt at peace and weirdly, satisfied. He doesn’t know if Johnny feels the same but the way the older smiles so brightly makes him believe he feels the same way.

Jaehyun finally slides on his bed, turning off the lights and staring at the ceiling. He is happy, and he hopes this feeling lasts until the end of his break, he will surely miss it after all.

The next day, Jaehyun wakes up in fright. He walks around his loft and tries to think of a way to solve his problem — he doesn’t know how to find Johnny.

He was so invested with last night that he forgot how he will reach Jonny once their walk was over. To think that he will be this worried over a human is something he didn’t anticipate.

Jaehyun walks around the kitchen trying to think of a way. Maybe he could go back to the Louvre and find him there? Or he might have dinner again at that restaurant? Jaehyun was in a state of panic but there was no other way he could find that man again except those two. So he took a shower and repeated the same clothes he used since it was the only clothes he has and rushed outside, the morning air filling his lungs as he run towards the direction his mind tells him to.

“Do tell me you’re not being chased by the police...” Johnny exclaims as he sips his coffee.

Jaehyun finds himself thanking God. He was already losing it when he didn’t see Johnny near the Louvre. It was a good thing he ran past this cafe and saw Johnny inside, sipping his hot coffee while reading a book.

“Didn’t want to lose you...” 

And a minute passes by, Jaehyun understood that what he meant sounded different to Johnny. Something he must work on.

“You won’t lose me that easily, you just need to look.” The older smiled, patting the empty seat beside him. Eyes smiling the same way his lips does. Jaehyun needs God to remind him, this isn’t going to last forever.

Jaehyun took the offer and sat down with a thud. He was breathing heavily and sweat was forming non-stop around his forehead. 

“Water? Tea? Coffee?” Johnny asks, folding a few tissue papers and handing them to Jaehyun for him to pat dry his sweat.

After cooling down and getting comfortable, again, with Johnny. Jaehyun stared at the man who he now knows he finds attractive, or more so captivating.

“You keep staring me like that and I might start making you pay.” Johnny jokes, making the younger shake off his apparent daydream. It shakes his brain and reminds himself why he was here and why he looked like he ran all around Paris.

“I forgot how I will talk to you again so I was panicking...” Jaehyun says, biting his lips to hide his sudden nervousness. 

”Well that’s easy, do you have a phone?” 

Jaehyun stops for a second, realizing he doesn’t have what Johnny calls a “phone”. Phone - is it edible? Do humans use it for, communicating?

“A what?”

Johnny doesn’t smile, instead, he gives Jaehyun a confused look. “Are you joking with me right now, Jaehyun?”

He starts to panic again. He isn’t joking, he just don’t know what a “phone” is.

“No, I don’t know what a phone is, sorry...” He replies, hiding his whimper because he finds himself embarrassing to even continue this conversation.

“Oh, right. From the looks of it, you seem to have no extra clothes too. Am I right?” 

Jaehyun is feeling the humiliation now. He feels sorry that he didn’t study Being Human 101 before engaging in a conversation with Johnny or anyone at least.

“Yes?” That was all he can say. The older smiles at him, “You’re cute but frankly, you are new to this world”, he drops a few euros on the table and grabs Jaehyun by the arm, “Let’s get you something nice, yeah?”

The next two hours was a storm of shopping for both of them. The clothes Johnny chose for Jaehyun seem to fit him right away, and all the while making sure it makes him look admirable. Jaehyun kind of gets the gist of it, humans need lots of clothes. Clothes with a brand are prioritized, he thinks, and that Tommy Hilfiger is Johnny’s favorite.

“So will you be using cash or card?” 

Johnny was already fishing out his wallet when Jaehyun places his black card in front of the salesman.

“Oh, I guess card then...” Johnny exclaims.

They take their bags and left the store with a smile. Johnny places his hand around the younger’s waist while they turn around the corner.

“I didn’t know you were filthy rich Jaehyun, I might need to start talking business with you,” Johnny says while he steadies his breathing. The walking around Paris isn’t quite easy as people think it be. 

“That isn’t mine. Someone lend it to me...” Jaehyun tries to explain. Eyes locked on the pavement while they wait on the side of the road.

“Woah, no one lends a black card Jaehyun. Whoever that person is, must be out of this world.”

_He kind of is._

Jaehyun follows Johnny around for the next few minutes until they reach a large building with numerous windows. White fixtures fill the space inside and almost everything seems to be in such an expensive state.

“Apple Regent Store, what can I do for you?” the man in front of the glass door asks.

Johnny looks at Jaehyun and they both stare at each other’s eyes for a good second until Jaehyun cuts in, “What?”

Johnny lets out a giggle which Jaehyun found confusing. Cute but confusing.

“If you want to talk to me, you need to have a phone, this is a phone.”

Jaehyun stares at Johnny’s hand and now understands what a phone is. Johnny talks with the guy in front and they both enter a second later.

It took half an hour for the two to get what they needed, and when Johnny was about to pay, Jaehyun has his black card ready, which surprised a lot of the employees there but Jaehyun doesn’t understand what the black card does, he just knows it pays for the things he needs. Johnny, lovely as he is, pinches the younger’s cheeks and give him a smile.

After that, they took a cab and Johnny ask where Jaehyun was staying, in which Jaehyun doesn’t know too since he didn’t care to remember his loft’s address. 

“I think it’s the left of here...”

The driver stared at him through the rearview mirror, “I gotta have more details aside from that mister...” sneaking a unsatisfied face while the two try to talk.

Johnny helps him with the direction, even pulling out his own phone just to help Jaehyun visualize Paris. 

After a good “here and there” they finally reach Jaehyun’s place, or so building. He starts to realize that his place is actually a few floors above and that Johnny was now getting more and more confused. They took the elevator and after Jaehyun pressed the button, he leans on the wall, resting his exhausted body.

“So, you’re not only filthy rich but also exclusively exclusive?” 

Jaehyun gulps. How is he ever going to explain this? 

“Don’t worry, I know things like this are much better kept private. We live in the same bubble anyway.” Johnny says, his smile radiating towards Jaehyun and he couldn’t resist smiling back. The elevator sound is so cliche but, it sets the mood for the two of them to be comfortable.

When they finally got to Jaehyun’s room, Johnny let himself sit down, letting out a groan which means he was damn tired.

“Wa-water?” Jaehyun ask.

“Yeah, you got some headache reliever?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer, but he does know he has a medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He gave Johnny a glass of water and starts looking for a headache reliever. He starts reading the bottles of pills and tablets and nothing makes sense to his angel brain, so he took it all and brought it to the living room table.

“I don’t know what’s for headache. I’m really sorry.”

Johnny doesn’t mind and just laughs it out, “No worries...”

Johnny spends the next few hours helping Jaehyun set up his phone. It complements his skin. The rose gold exterior glimmered well with Jaehyun’s complexion that Johnny had to at least touch Jaehyun’s hands which made the younger feel the thud in his chest again. This thing happening right here, seems so fated.

“So now, how about we drop the casual talk,” Johnny says, rubbing his eyes before facing Jaehyun.

“What do you mean?”

Johnny gives Jaehyun a look and started to form a question, “Why are you good looking?” 

The younger could feel his cheeks going red and he starts to get nervous.

He doesn’t even know why he is gorgeous. God made him this way! 

“Stop it’s making me nervous...”

“Really? That explains the red cheeks and cute dimples, I like it.” Pushing himself a bit closer towards Jaehyun. The room suddenly feels small and shaky. Or is it just him? He couldn’t grasp the reality of it but, Johnny smells so good and his heat is warming Jaehyun in such a comforting way, he wants to sink in it. But, Jaehyun isn’t ready for this type of conversation, especially that he just arrived on Earth twenty-four hours ago! 

“You’re making me feel things I shouldn’t feel Johnny.” Is it right for an angel to feel this way? Falling in love with a man, a human, in such fast manner?

Yet again, Jaehyun should not voice out his thoughts.

Johnny was left speechless. If he puts two and two together, Johnny will figure out he is making Jaehyun fall in love with him.

“I’m sorry I should have not said that out loud!” Jaehyun tries to sway the conversation away but it’s too late.

Before he could say anything dumber, Johnny grabs his hand and locks his eyes with the younger. The heat now directly coursing to Jaehyun’s hands.

“You’re the first person that I fell in love with. It’s literally love at first sight, Jaehyun.”

_Love at first sight?_

“Johnny, are you serious?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here right now,” Adding a laugh that made both of them smile. 

“It just felt surreal that when I saw you at that restaurant, I felt the love I didn’t know I needed. Like you were an attraction I was meant to be pulled into. You are captivating. It’s hard to explain but, it feels angelic.”

“Johnny, you’re being too much...”

“No, it’s true.“ Johnny assures him. Pushing himself a bit more that his face is just a push away for them to hit each other.

If Jaehyun had his wings right now, he would have flown away and screamed. This moment right now, is what humans feel. It’s not that he is familiar with it, but, Love is one of the most potent things a human being could feel and now he feels it. It’s soothing and exhilarating. It feels familiar but it shouldn’t be.

“Do you love me that fast, Johnny?”

Johnny presses his hand tight, giving Jaehyun a sense of security. Letting his face push further until he could feel Jaehyun’s breathing on his.

“Love isn’t a time-based thing, besides, loving you this quick won’t hurt anyone,”

Jaehyun, in his first hours of stay here on Earth, might have shed a tear not because of sadness but because of joy. 

“I love you, Jaehyun. Even though we just met yesterday, I feel like I should love you this early, or I might not get the chance.”

“I...”

Jaehyun stammers, praying to God that this is something he deserves to experience. That God is seeing this and is okay with this.

“I love you too, Johnny.”

╬

Jaehyun wakes up the next day in a satisfied mood. 

After Johnny confessed his feelings last night, Jaehyun couldn’t hide his blush and got teased the entire time. Johnny is a sweet man. His height contradicted his wholesomeness, which Jaehyun found endearing and Johnny’s lips feels soft and intoxicating he wants more.

He stretches his body, hearing the small cracks of his joints as he snuggles the freshly scented blanket on his bed. The sun is just rising and the gentle fog fading away makes the entire scenery outside his window dreamy. He reached over his phone sitting idle on one of the bedside tables and noticed the notification that appeared a few minutes ago.

“Morning, got any plans today?”

Johnny has his name over it, with a cat emoji beside. Jaehyun hides under the covers and started to explore his phone. He didn’t spend too much time knowing how to use it since Johnny taught him the basics last night, so replying to the message took him about five minutes.

“Hello Johnny, I’m not sure but I want to see more of Paris. :)”

He waits for a reply. A minute passes by and then another. He felt unease.

Jaehyun wonders, if he should have let Johnny stay last night. I mean, the bed can surely fit the two of them, right?

He imagines a cold night with Johnny. How their heated body would cling to one another as the night blows the gentle wind of winter. Jaehyun must be addicted to Johnny; his scent, his face, or maybe his personality.

He squirms thinking about it. How did things end this way? Everything is moving so fast, and he shouldn’t question it to be honest, since he only has a week here on Earth, but why are things going so smooth yet fast-paced?

The thought lingers more on his head, and he starts to realize, what happens to Johnny when Jaehyun goes back

He feels his heart drop. Feeling a tension in his chest that makes him feel a growing sadness he isn’t accustomed to. A bubble that he wants to pop but is afraid to. It sends a shiver down his spine. A realization that, nothing in this is going o be permanent.

“What happens to him, God?”

Before he could ask more, his phone pings, and his thoughts quickly went back to their conversation.

“Maybe I, Johnny Suh, could help you explore Paris? I mean, I’ve been staying here for quite some time and got lots of travel spots some locals recommended, we could explore those together. :p”

Jaehyun lets out a sigh. He tells himself that worrying about the future while abandoning the present is not going to help him enjoy his break. He needs to enjoy this moment. Forget the uneasiness and try to see things in a more positive light.

“That would be lovely, Johnny. :)”

“Then that sets it. Meet you at the coffee shop?”

Jaehyun, feeling all riled up to start his day, responded; “I’ll be waiting, Johnny! :p”

He takes off his clothes and starts his hot shower. He takes a few steps before plunging himself into the warm drip of liquid and he starts to bask in it. He might actually start enjoying being a human. The food, the shower, the bed, the fresh air, the good people, the peaceful sounds - it all makes him happy.

He hums some melody he consciously remembers while rubbing the pearl soap around his body. His touch gliding his muscles and the warm water creating a symphony that he starts to enjoy. Tensions fade and thoughts drifting into temptation.

“I wonder what Johnny would feel like...” he whispers. Warm water slipping on his body smoothly as he tries to enjoy it.

He must be out of his mind but the thought lingers. Johnny’s big and warm hands caressing his chest and stomach, slowly taking in the sight of Jaehyun while the older does things he never thought he wanted. How hot it would he to have his lips on his. Making himself a treasure that Johnny deserves to have.

Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about him, and he realizes that he is hard. He finds himself in disbelief. Arousal, a human reaction to love and sexual desire, and here he is experiencing it, enjoying it.

“Maybe it’s okay...” words leaving his mouths as he abandon the last bit of conscience. He is tempted to achieve something, to be in pleasure.

He takes hold of his hard member and gives it a stroke. Once, twice, thrice, and he lets out a moan he didn’t think he could make. His mind is clouded by the man and he couldn’t handle it. It feels so intoxicating, to stroke himself to such a sinful image, but he is human, and this is his first, so he validates it. Throwing the whispers of godliness away and bask in the overwhelming seed of sensation.

He pumps his fist a few more times, letting out warm gasps as each stroke fuels something in his gut, a sensation that starts to build up and wants to be released. Jaehyun holds it in, he doesn’t want it to be over, but he absentmindedly let his finger flick his nipple and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

A white slick of liquid shoots out from his dick and he starts to shake from the feeling. He never felt this and surely this won’t be the last. It feels obsessively good. Warm, addictive, and sinful. 

╬

“This is an Americano, it’s stronger than your latte but still bearable,” Johnny says while he shakes the cup of liquid in front of Jaehyun.

He starts to understand that his liquid Johnny has been talking about is one of his favorites. He could listen to Johnny explain all about the coffee beans he has tried around the world and he wouldn’t be bored with it. Something about this man makes him focused and at peace as if nothing matters but their little bubble.

“So have you thought about where to go?” Johnny stops himself from walking and turns to face Jaehyun.

Jaehyun has been thinking about where to go, but every time Johnny talks, his mind drifts to the older. It was also a distraction that the path their walking on has tree leaves falling slowly and making the sight of them look dreamy.

“Uhm, how about the place with the huge triangle?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow and starts to think about what the younger was trying to picture. “Oh, you mean The Louvre? That’s a great place to start. You might like the arts inside.” He replies with a smile.

Without a delay, Johnny takes Jaehyun’s hand and they start walking towards the Louvre’s direction. Heart beating fast and eyes locked on the older’s face.

Johnny should hide his camera right now or else there’s gonna be trouble but, he couldn’t help it. Jaehyun is so beautiful in his eyes that every art inside this place is complemented by him. Mona Lisa? Ten times better with Jaehyun. The Wedding at Cana? More astounding with Jaehyun. Venus de Milo? Jaehyun beats it ten out of ten.

As if Jaehyun is like an angel, blessing the place with divine and grace. A total beauty he would enjoy watching every day for the rest of his life.

“Johnny, are you done?” Jaehyun stammers, eyes trembling as he scans the area. Tourist are piling in and it’s weird for him to hold his pose while beside a marble statue.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Jaehyun.” He exclaims. He must have been staring for a minute and didn’t notice how long Jaehyun has been standing near the statue. He feels bad that he made Jaehyun feel anxious but the pink cheeks the latter has made the moment beautiful for another photo.

They take another walk around the area and when they start to feel their feet aching, they sat at one of the benches. Eyes trailing the endless crowd that are all so invested with art or rather, the privilege to see it.

“How are you liking it so far?”

Jaehyun lets his back rest against the bench and he lets out a sigh, “Everything is so beautiful. It’s amazing how every artwork in this place makes me happy. I’m in love with this place.”

Johnny smiles at what he sees. The gentle glow and picturesque image of Jaehyun being happy are enough to make the older blush. 

“To me, you’re one of the most beautiful right now.” He absentmindedly says. Taking another photo of Jaehyun. Promising himself that this will be saved for a lifetime.

“You’re so sweet Johnny. You’re an amazing person. You bringing me here is such a generous action.”

“No, you are. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel so calm and happy, Jaehyun. What is it with you?” Johnny strokes the younger’s hand with his fingers. Enjoying the smoothness of his skin.

Before he could add more, Jaehyun gently raises Johnny’s hand and place a soft kiss; and endearing action.

“I love you, Johnny.”

Johnny takes the soft words easy. This seems so dreamlike but it’s real. Jaehyun is real and is right here. He doesn’t want to lose this moment. He prays that he could have Jaehyun forever.

“I love you too, Jaehyun.”

╬

After their trip to the Louvre, the two of them started to travel around Paris. It seems impossible but they got to explore every tourist spot before the sunset, which gave them enough time to buy some wine and a meal they can cook at Jaehyun’s place.

Doing a grocery run is something Jaehyun finds therapeutic. It was simple for him; buy what you want to consume. He never understood the vegetables and meat Johnny was selecting, and how they “complemented” one another when cooked perfectly or how a bottle of wine makes a slice of meat more delicious, and how the same bottle of wine would taste great with their meal. It was, in his brain, magic.

“Do you think I look better with this pink apron or the blue one?” Johnny ask. Childish smile escaping his lips.

He gives himself a moment to admire the sudden playfulness of the older. They were about to finish their grocery run when Johnny spotted some apron. He told the younger that it was important to keep yourself and your clothes clean while cooking, so here they were.

“The pink suits your smile...” Jaeyun blushes.

Johnny finds it endearing, but he wasn’t done being playful. “Would this look better if I had no shirt on though?”

This time, Jaehyun’s mind quickly remembers what happened this morning. He feels hot inside and somehow he knows he’ll look red if he gives Johnny more time staring at him.

“Uhm, let’s pay, I’m really hungry.” He brushes it off. He walks in front of Johnny and he could feel the searing stare and mischievous smile the older is doing behind him.

_God, why am I getting aroused in such place and setting._

He let the cashier scan their groceries while Johnny buys something at the pharmacy near the exit. When he was done, he meets Johnny at the door.

“What is that?” curiosity bubbles in his mind.

Johnny hides the small paper bag in his hoodie and grins at the younger; “Big boy stuff, I’ll show you later.”

Jaehyun sits down on the couch as Johnny starts to prepare their dinner. It was fairly dark outside and the view of the Eiffel Tower shining bright made Jaehyun space out.

His thoughts drift to the question he had this morning, “What happens to Johnny when he leaves?” He starts to feel a bit uneasy. Jaehyun knows this isn’t forever. Perhaps Johnny will forget about him after he leaves? Or that it will just be a hazy dream for him? A thought that makes a bitter taste in his mouth.

Jaehyun feels the space beside him sink and warm lips landing on his cheeks.

“Got some thoughts to share, Jae?”

He shakes it off and smiles at the older, “Nothing just really happy right now, with you being here.”

Before he could say anything, Jaehyun pulls Johnny close and kisses him. Gentle, calm, and warm. He likes it. The physical contact. The sensation it brings to his heart and body. He wants more, he wants to taste Johnny more, but he stops, for now.

“I should cook dinner first, Jae. Wouldn’t want you to be starving before we sleep, right?” He lets out a laugh that permeates through the room.

“Wanna watch me cook?” Johnny suggests.

And Jaehyun humbly accepts the offer. He sits down on one of the high chairs while Johnny slices the protein they bought. Johnny works neat and fast. Cleaning the mess as he goes, and the way he handles himself while he cooks makes Jaehyun swoon.

He wasn’t aware of what Johnny was cooking, but it smelled delicious. “What, are you cooking, by the way, Johnny?” 

Johnny takes out a baking tray from the oven and another wave of aroma hits Jaehyun. How did he get lucky that the man he falls in love with is also a good cook?

“I’m making some shrimp pasta, and I wanna let you try one of my Mom’s recipes, kimchi stew. I added some rib-eye steak too.” He answers with a smile.

Soon enough, the food was ready and they lay everything down on the dining table. They sat near each other since Johnny wanted to see Jaehyun taste the food and to steal some kisses from time to time.

Jaehyun didn’t let himself wait though and took some of the pasta while Johnny gives him a glass of wine. A red liquid flowing towards the wine glass Johnny brought out from one of the cabinets.

“Mhmm.”

“You like it?”

“It’s perfect, Johnny!” Jaehyun exclaims. He would be very unfair but Johnny’s cooking surely beats the restaurant they went to.

“Good! Here have some of this...” Johnny gives Jaehyun a bowl of the stew. Steaming hot and the red color making Jaehyun worried for his tongue.

“Don’t worry it’s not that spicy,” he says while blowing the spoonful of it. He guides it to Jaehyun’s mouth and he sees a bit of the younger squinting, it must have been hot still.

Jaehyun gasps as he cools down the stew already in his mouth and when he finds it alright, he swallows. His eyes glimmer and Johnny pats his back, “Good?”

“Absolutely!”

Their dinner was, in Jaehyun’s own word, heavenly.

It was such good food that Jaehyun wonders if Johnny has more up his sleeves. He wants to taste more of what could offer, every last bit of it. Even Johnny himself, if he wants to.

When they were done, they did the dishes, helping each other while chatting about their adventure. They then took turns taking a warm shower before settling down on Jaehyun’s bed. True to Jaehyun’s idea awhile ago, it did fit both of them.

“You smell amazing.” Johnny compliments.

“You, too.” 

They were both a few inches away from each other, staring with so much love they might stay like that for another hour or so.

╬

The lights are off and Jaehyun is still awake. He said his good night a few minutes ago to Johnny and the older says the same.

He feels crazy inside. So close, so close with the man fell in love with. Yet, he wants to be gentle. He doesn’t want to impose physical contact right now, but the sight of Johnny’s hands just a few inches away from him is making him hot.

“Jae?”

He freezes.

“Johnny? You’re still up?”

Johnny shuffles and faces Jaehyun, “Yeah, can’t sleep. I’m feeling so many things right now.”

Jaehyun positions himself, facing Johnny the same way he did earlier. “Like what?”

Johnny giggles again, and Jaehyun could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “That I like you, and sleeping next to you is making me have butterflies on my stomach.”

Jaehyun is shocked.

“Are you okay? Why will you let butterflies be in there?” Jaehyun worries.

Before Jaehyun could add more naivety to himself, Johnny laughs.

“Oh, no it wasn’t meant like that. I mean, I’m feeling so happy and in love with you right now.”

And Jaehyun could feel another set of embarrassment crash into him.

Johnny moves forward and lays his hands on Jaehyun’s. Their warm bodies emitting a desire they wish to unravel.

Jaehyun, in his mind, thinks that he won’t be given a chance again to feel this way. So he takes the chance. He kisses Johnny, letting their lips embrace one another as Johnny lets his hands roam the younger’s body.

It feels like electricity surging inside, Jaehyun thinks. It’s not bad, but it’s making him think irrationally. Driven by the heart rather than the mind.

“Ugh...”

Johnny gives the two of them time to breathe, checking if Jaehyun is alright.

“You good?”

Jaehyun stammers, he can’t think straight. He just wants the connection back.

“I’m okay, it’s just, so good.”

Johnny smiles, and without a second going by, he gives the younger one another kiss. Pushing his tongue in to let the younger taste him. Make him crave for him. Letting the warm muscle explore him like a map.

“Trust me. I love you.”

And so Jaehyun did. Trust the man he met days ago, but somehow gets pulled into without any reason. As if Johnny is in fact, a magnet he wants to stay attached to until they can no longer do so.

Johnny’s warmth spreads from his hands to his spine. Sending chills that made Jaehyun weak. “You’re so warm Johnny...”

The older smiles in between kisses, and he pulls back, eyes digging deep into Jaehyun’s.

“I wanna make love to you until the rest of my life, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to notice how he froze after hearing those words. 

_Make love?_

Before he could let the curiosity escape his mouth, Johnny bites the fine skin of Jaehyun’s neck that makes the younger man whimper.

“Do you like that?” Licking the red mark he intentionally left. 

Jaehyun nods and he gives Johnny more and more access to him. He wants to fall and make Johnny do things to him that he would never experience if he was not human. To be punished and be treated so differently as if he wasn’t a graceful angel days ago. He feels his dick hard inside his pajama and he knows Johnny must have already noticed.

The teasing bites Johnny leaves on Jaehyun’s skin is alluring. Addictive as time goes by, and he wants to have it, selfish as it may sound, he wants Johnny to mark him and claim him. Angels fall down, and this is how Jaehyun falls.

“I want more Johnny, please. I want to feel you so much. I want you to make me yours...”

Like a trigger word, Johnny smiles at the desperate man staring at him. A man who surrenders himself for him. To be consumed and be owned. To be praised and disrespected. “I will, Jae.” Slowly inching his hand towards Jaehyun’s hard dick, he dives for a kiss while his hands palm the hard and raging member Jaehyun has been so desperately trying to release.

He squirms when he feels his thighs shiver, and it made him more sensitive when the older slides his wet lips down to his chest, biting his shirt and lifting it using his mouth, just to taste Jaehyun’s pink nipples. 

“Ugh, Johnny that’s too muc—“

He stops. He couldn’t control his growing desire that he cums right there. Vision blurry and mind hazy while he calms down from his orgasm. 

He feels ashamed that he cum fast and leaving Johnny like that, he wants to please his man. Worship him like how he worships him. But he can’t process a word. He is light-headed and still in a haze. The orgasm was amazing but it left him in such a state that Johnny’s mouth looked sexier, Johnny’s entire body looked sexier. It made him eye Johnny with dark desire.

“Ah, didn’t know you would cum that fast, Jae—“ 

He pulls Johnny down and let their lips crash, “I want more...” Jaehyun whispers on the older’s ear, “Make me cum more Johnny. Make me your mess, your beautiful mess.”

Jaehyun thinks he feels out of context. Far from the seraphim he is used to. He wasn’t meant to sin or be tempted but right now, in this form, he is so vulnerable and easy to be seduced, he simply lets it in. The sin of it all. The devil that wants to break him finally won, but it doesn’t bother him, he wants it.

“Fuck Jaehyun, you got stamina.” Johnny breathes out, he must be tired but the energy Jaehyun is showing him makes the older push for more. Driving up his energy to match with the younger.

When Johnny got tired of the vanilla action, he starts to pick Jaehyun up, making him kneel on the bed as Johnny stands up.

“Ever suck a dick before, Jae?” Johnny seduces. His hands slowly lowering his pajama while Jaehyun’s dazed brain is still processing what’s about to happen.

The older lets his dick spring out as he removes his underwear in a swift motion. It smells fucking good, he wants to taste it. Jaehyun screams inside of him, noticing how he used Johnny’s “fuck” in an instant.

Jaehyun doesn’t wait, he grabs Johnny’s hard and long dick with one hand, aligning it into his mouth, like a boy eager to have a taste for something he just saw. He slowly pushed the head in, earning him a loud moan from Johnny. He goes deeper and deeper, eyes filling up with his tears, his throat new to such intrusion that he could only let the spit dribble down on the side of his mouth. He was a mess, but he was Johnny’s mess.

“Fuck, suck it good Jaehyun, you’re so good.” 

And when Jaehyun thinks he reached his limit, he smells Johnny’s scent. The patch of hair makes his nose tingle, he smells Johnny, up close, and in all his glory.

He was deep throating Johnny and he could only hear the fucks and moans as he let Johnny take control. Slamming his hips into Jaehyun’s mouth. The younger feels weak, his head only being anchored by the strong man’s hands as he fucks into him with no intention of stopping.

“Your mouth is fucking hot Jae.” Johnny hums. He pulls Jaehyun away from his dick that made the younger groan. Missing the taste and warmth of Johnny’s dick.

Jaehyun was all red. His cheeks were red. His eyes were all teared up while spit covers his chin, and drips into the blanket. “You’re a pretty mess, Jae...”

He likes it. A mess for Johnny, only for Johnny. He sniffs, using the collar of his shirt to at least wipe off the spit accumulating on his chin and neck. He isn’t tired though, in fact, this scene right here is making him brave. 

Jaehyun looks up and when he meets Johnny’s gaze, he knows this night isn’t over.

╬

Jaehyun wakes up to a soft and calming voice he knows would only come from Johnny.

He shuts his eyes, making it seem like he was still sleeping but his ears were actively listening to him. It was a beautiful song that he knows must mean something to humans, and Johnny’s honey-like voice makes him feel joyful.

He starts to imagine what his life would be if somehow, one way or another, he gets stuck here. No return from Heaven. Building a life so full of content and happiness with Johnny that he would be willing to let go of all of his power just to be with him.

Jaehyun stops his thought for a moment when he hears Johnny stop. The bed sinks beside him and the next thing he knows is Johnny breathing warm air into his ear, “I love you, Jaehyun.”

This made him blush, and sure enough, Johnny knows he was awake.

“You were awake all this time?” Johnny exclaims.

Jaehyun gets up, rubbing his eyes gently while he suppresses his smile, “I woke up just seconds ago Johnny.”

It takes him a few minutes, to feel something was off. One, he feels sore. Two, his throat aches. Three, he feels weak in his legs.

“I’m sorry, guess I got carried away last night,” Johnny says, but the younger catches the faint mischievous smile. 

Jaehyun wanted to cover himself but Johnny already has his hands on the younger, “want some breakfast?”

“So, you are not gonna tell me anything about yourself?” Johnny says while he picks a movie to watch on Jaehyun’s TV.

He feels a sudden coldness gripping his gut, what does he tell Johnny? He was certain this won’t be a topic for another few days but here it is.

Jaehyun thinks of an answer or more on an alibi. He rattles his brain for one but what does he know? He just came here a few days ago, with little to no knowledge of the human culture. Whatever he knows now, he just miraculously picked up as he spends his days with Johnny.

“I get it if you don’t wanna say anything, just promise me you are not a creep or a murderer...”

Jaehyun didn’t hold his laughter. He gives a warm giggle that made Johnny’s head turn to him, “That sounds like what a creep would do...”

“No Johnny,” he paused, caressing the older’s face with his smooth hands, “I’m not any of those. I just, want to keep things for myself for now, is that okay?”

Johnny blinks, somehow he finds himself mesmerized by how Jaehyun looks. Yeah, he has seen Jaehyun countless times but right now, it seems so ethereal. The more he spends time with him, the more he sees the purity and beauty Jaehyun has.

“I got it. Room for a hug then?”

Jaehyun smiles and pushes himself towards Johnny. Letting the warm embrace coil around him. 

He could get used to this.

╬

The next thing Jaehyun knew, is that he was taking a relaxing bath with Johnny. Bubbles floating around them while Johnny sings a gentle tune for Jaehyun. The smell of their bath was wonderful, he wonders how a small drop of oil that Johnny dropped a while ago would smell so good. Lavender? Rose? Maybe both?

__

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

__

Like an angel himself, Jaehyun thinks.

When they finally decided to dry off, Jaehyun felt a gentle tingle along his neck, “Hmmmm, you enjoyed my concert just now?”

Jaehyun turns around and gives the older a kiss he knows Johnny would be surprised.

“I did, and wish I could listen to your voice every single day of my life...” staring deeply into those brown orbs that make Johnny gorgeous, he wants Johnny forever, he needs Johnny in his life.

When they got their clothes on, and the loud sounds from the TV filling the room. Jaehyun feels home, like a real home. A sense of content and security. He takes the collar of his sweater and breathes in, he smells Johnny. Of course, he will. Johnny has been staying with him ever since the night they had sex. Johnny made him try his perfume and all Jaehyun could think of at that time was, remembering the scent. Remembering him and every detail about him.

Like a dazed fool, he knew he was in love. He knew that Johnny was in love. They both knew this is how their life will be now, and forever.

But, Jaehyun’s heart drops.

How many days has it been? How many more days does he have left, to enjoy all of this? 

It eats him whole yet, again. No matter how hard he tries to bury the fact, he needs to face it. He will go back to Heaven, and eventually leave Johnny. His memory will be there, but how about this poor man who will be left confused and heartbroken? He couldn’t bear such a realization. 

“Johnny, what days is it?”

The older ones look up, eyes staring into the younger ones while he swirls the soup he was making for the two of them.

“Uhm, Friday? Why? Are you due for an appointment?”

Jaehyun looks into those eyes. Eyes that make him weak yet content. He needs to ask God for a chance, or at least, an extension. He can’t leave Johnny just like that. Hell, he doesn’t even know how he will go back to Heaven.

Will his wings appear out of nowhere and carry him back? Will a bright light swallow him? Will he even have the time to say goodbye to Johnny?

Johnny notices the silence, and although he isn’t sure what Jaehyun is thinking, he walks toward him. Hugging the younger one in a tight embrace which Jaehyun melts into. His head nestled on Johnny’s abdomen, his smell easing the worry and fear Jaehyun has.

“Why do you always space out like that? It’s scaring me Jaehyun...”

Jaehyun looks up, scared that if he says anything, he might just cry and leave the older more confused than he is. It’s not right to feed Johnny this information and leave.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt sooner or later...”

Johnny is still unaware of Jaehyun’s thoughts, but he is understanding. “I won’t Jae. If one day you disappear and leave me with nothing, I will do my best to look for you, moon and back. Promise.”

And with that, Jaehyun feels his eyes swelling. Assurance. That is what he needed. That Johnny will remember him no matter what. Even if his entire presence gets remove here on Earth.

╬

He was ready to say Johnny everything. What he is and why he was here. Why he couldn’t tell anything to him.

It was already Saturday evening, and the deafening ticks from the clock are not helping him process the words he needs.

“Please Johnny, please get here in time.”

Johnny has to meet up with someone for work. He promised he would return after an hour, but it’s already night time and he still hasn’t come back.

He starts to pace around the living room, feeling a cold brewing inside his gut. His body shakes. He needs Johnny to know before he goes. Tell him to find him, or at least try. That he will return to him.

_To his first and last love._

Jaehyun blinks once and the world turns white.

╬

Jaehyun feels his heart ache. He feels down, lost, and broken.

It must have been hard, seeing himself this. But, could he do anything? He lost himself when he left Earth. How could he even bring himself back to his old self.

He doesn’t know how much has passed after he woke up that time.

He was inside his loft and with just a blink, he was back, to God’s home. Like nothing happened for the past few days. Like it was a weird dream and eventually woken up.

He had nothing to remember, but a scent. He was downright sad because it felt like a dream he didn’t want to wake up to but he needed to.

He spent most of his time doing tasks. He hasn’t seen God, and all this time he just fathoms the scent he knows. Johnny’s.

Time went on. He doesn’t know if days passed by or weeks, months or years.

His life didn’t even feel like moving. It felt the same. The same old task of servitude. The same old faces. The same old scriptures. The same old duty.

He eventually stopped doing anything. He spends his time lying down in the shade, under the trees around the place. Mind buzzing with questions. What is Johnny doing? Is he, searching? Did he give up? How is he?

He feels a thug in his chest and soon followed the tears he has been keeping ever since. He wishes, he prays, but what does that even do. He is a seraphim. His life is here, dedicated to God. He wasn’t created to be human.

“It makes me sad to see you crying, Jaehyun.”

He wipes off the tears and stands up with haste. A sense of duty still present even though he has abandon it awhile ago.

“God? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be slacking. I-“

The man in front of him, although old, radiates pureness and love. It was a gentle energy that makes Jaehyun relax, and somehow feel comforted.

“Oh Jaehyun, don’t be. You are working hard. You deserve to sit from time to time.”

Jaehyun bows his head. Eyes avoiding God’s because he knows he isn’t the angel God used to know.

“How was your stay on Earth? Did you try new things?” God warmly ask. His aura is soothing yet again.

Jaehyun feels the courage all of a sudden, to tell God everything. Every single bit. “I did, God. It was amazing!” His eyes gleaming with happiness as he narrates his story. How his taste buds tingle with the food. The way his heart danced around with the music. How his mind cared only for happiness, with Johnny.

Johnny, it’s always going back to the man he fell in love with.

“You have enjoyed your stay, I’m glad it worked out for you, Jaehyun.”

He smiles, not that he was contented with it, but because he knows he isn’t done.

“I feel in love, God. To a man. To an amazing man who loves me back and cares for me. He made me experience so many things in just a short time, that his being seems to have been a part of me.” he fights the brewing tears on his eyes, but fails, “He made me sin. Let me see the temptation. Feed me with desire. And I loved it. I should feel bad, I know. But I feel like my heart has been opened to have him.”

He tries to hide his sniffing. He doesn’t want to look pathetic in front of God, or even show any sign of being desperate. 

“He made me realize a lot of things. Yet, I couldn’t even say goodbye to him. I feel like a monster.”

Without noticing, he feels warm hands wrap around him. Hugging him and cloaking him into a warm sensation that he feels happy with. A warmth that only God can give.

“You have grown so much within a week, Jaehyun. It makes me proud of you.”

Jaehyun’s mind buffers, as if he could not process the situation right now.

“I sent you to Earth, to give you a choice of freedom, my son. To be human means to see vulnerability. To be human means to fall into temptation and sin. To be human means to know you are not perfect. And you experienced them all, Jaehyun.”

He looks up, to see God staring at him with admiration. Eyes still filled with tears that he knows would fall any minute.

“Now that you seen it all, felt it. Do you want to be a human, Jaehyun?”

Like a strike of lightning, he feels uncertain about the question itself. 

“Wha-what do you mean, God?”

The old man smiles, patting the young seraphim’s head lightly.

“Do you want to see Johnny again?”

He thinks, is this a lesson? A test for him? An obstacle he needs to pass to prove himself?

“Sending you down there was my intention. Ever since I made this world, I have always sent my seraphims down there to know humans. To embrace their, individuality. And every time they come back, they always want to return. They feel addicted. Some of which, to the surge of pride, the hunger for food, the desire for sex, the rage to conquer, to have it all, to take what isn’t there's, and to sleep to their deathly comfort. They always fall into something Jaehyun, they sin because they become human, and that is okay. I always tell them it is.

Jaehyun, shocked by God’s words, falls deeper into a state of confusion. His breathing growing unsteady.

“But you, you are different. You did not fall for those, instead, you fell into a grandeur of human trait, love. Your heart and mind choose to go back, because of love.”

Jaehyun’s chest swells. Maybe God is right, it’s love that bound him with Johnny, always been.

“Now, do you want to become human?”

Without a cloud of doubt in his mind, he answers with all his heart - “Yes God, I really do.”

He feels the warm set of hands embrace him once more and breaks off to look at Jaehyun.

“You really have grown, Jaehyun. I am truly proud of you.” 

Before he could say anything, God speaks, “I’ll send you back down there Jaehyun, but do know that being human, means no more going back. You’ll live your life as ordinary as it can be. You will see me when the time is right.”

Jaehyun no longer feels the drag on his chest. He is willing. He is ready. Because love means to let go of what you have now, just to hold the things you want forever.

“I’m ready, God.”

And the old man smiles, his eyes beaming with comfort and love. 

“It’s going to be a lot of reworking here without you Jaehyun. But I know you’ll do great things down there, with the man of your life.” a subtle giggle following his words.

“Thank you, God. Thank you so much.” Letting his hands hug the man who gave him another chance. The chance to be human, to feel human, to feel love.

“Go forth and find happiness, Jaehyun.” God’s final words and Jaehyun falls into a blinding light.

╬

He feels the piercing cold hit him. It makes him shiver.

He feels dizzy with the shining light in front of him. His vision warps crazy while his nose picks up something familiar.

Coffee, pastries, cold night—

His vision finally becomes clear, and he feels his heart swell with happiness.

“It’s the Louvre!” He exclaims.

He looks around and he is sure, this is Paris. This is home.

He feels the cold wind hit his face, making his lips chapped, but he doesn’t bother. He is home.

His senses seems to be in overdrive. He can’t think straight. What is he supposed to do? Where does he start?

It took him a few minutes to realize, that his scent is here. The scent he kept. The only smell he could never forget even if the world falls. This is the only sign of him he treasured, till the very end. Abandoning his power and divinity just to have this scent back to where it belongs, beside him.

“Hey. I think I saw an angel.”

Johnny is here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let’s be mutuals on [Twitter](twitter.com/__vvjohnjaeyong)! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think about this. 🥺 Also, I’m gonna update 127 Hours of Summer soon so look forward to that hehe.


End file.
